Gohan's Twin Sister
by Son Gobie
Summary: The untold story of Dragon Ball Z where Gohan has a twin sister with a taste for adventure. Along side her brother she battles the saiyans, Freeza, Cell, Buu and ect.
1. Son Gobie

Gohan's Twin Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to funimation toeanimation fuji tv and Akira Toriyama.

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fan fic and I hope you like it!

One day as Gohan played in the woods a little girls voice cried out ''Gohan. Gohan where are you.'' Gohan turned around to spot is sister. ''Hi Gobie'' Gohan said to his sister. ''Oh there you are Gohan'' said Gobie. Gohan smiled at his sister and then looked away. Gobie gave him a puzzled look and then asked ''Gohan what are you doing?''. Without looking back Gohan answered ''Looking at a pretty bird.'' Gobie smiled cheerfully ''Let me see.'' said as she climbed on there log her brother was on. ''Wow'' said Gobie. There was a short silence until the bird flew away ''Wait don't go!'' Gohan cried out. ''Gohan be careful we're about to...'' Gobie was cut of as the log began to shake and fell into the water. As they both reached out for air ''...fall.'' Gobie finished as she grabbed on to the same log of witch they fell of. ''G-Gobie what are we gonna do now!?'' Gohan said with his fear showing. ''I-I don't know'' replied his sister. The twins looked at each other right before screaming ''HELP!''.

As Gohan and Gobie cried out for help, their father Goku was out looking for them.

''Gohan! Gobie!'' he yelled and continued searching. He then heard to little kids cry out for help ''Gohan! Gobie! am coming!'' he said as he went in their direction. As Goku saw his to kids they screamed as they went under a cave ''Daddy! Help!''. When they came out on the other side they fell of the water fall ''Gohan! Gobie!'' Goku said and just as he was about to dive in he heard to little kids scream for their dad. As Goku floated up on the ninbus he looked at his two terrified kids jump into his arms and said ''How did you get up here? Did you jump?'' the twins looked up ''uh, I don't know'' the both said ''Oh well, lets hurry up we're going to be late, am going to take you to meet my old master.'' Goku responded and they took of to kame house.

As they arrived Goku said ''hey! Anyone home?'' as everyone inside ran out the door Krillin questioned ''Goku? Goku! your here!'' Goku got of the flying ninbus and then said ''yeah it been to long'' ''yeah it has, but who are the kids'' said Bulma ''Are you baby sitting or something'' said Krillin ''These are my kids'' Goku said cheerfully and left everyone shocked. ''Y-Your kids'' Bulma said recovering from the shock ''Yeah, the girl's names Gobie and the boy's name is Gohan'' said Goku ''Gohan? I see so you named him after your grandfather'' said master Roshi ''wait Goku are those dragon balls'' said Bulma ''uh huh'' replied Goku. ''Gohan Gobie say hi'' said Goku ''hello'' said the twins and everyone replied back ''so Gobie, what do you wanna be when you grow up'' said Bulma ''I want to be a fighter just like daddy'' said Gobie. Bulma smiled and then asked the same question to Gohan ''I want to be a great scholar'' replied the young boy ''oh'' Bulma said as she stood up ''So Goku are they any strong'' asked Krillin ''I don't know, Chi-Chi wont let me train them'' he replied ''Well, sure sounds like Chi-Chi'' Krillin joked.

''Wait! What's that!'' Goku said as he sensed a great power ''Whats what Goku'' said Bulma ''That power'' he replied ''yea now I sense it to'' said krillin.

Author's Note 2: Well that's it for now am going to try and make the other longer but for now plz review i would really appreciated. Thx for reading ;)


	2. Power Unleashed

Disclaimer: I... don't... own dbz (sigh) I don't own dbza either I used some of the lines in the show for Raditz

Claimer: I think I technically own Gobie so... Yay!

Author's Note: Well no reviews yet '-' but I love this story so am going to keep going. You all know what happens with the fight so am going to focus on the twins .Now on with the story.

''Goku there's no way he's stronger that you right? you beat Piccolo'' said Bulma. The long silence was tense until the unwanted guest broke the silence as he arrived ''Kakarrot why have you not done your mission'' he said. ''Kaka-what? Who are you why have come here'' Goku replied. ''Have you no idea who I am'' replied the stranger.

''Should I?!'' replied a confused Goku. ''Did you ever take a serious blow to the head?!'' he said to no response ''Well?! Answer me!'' he demanded .''Yea once but i was to little to remember'' stated Goku. ''That explains it'' said the stranger. ''What do you mean? explains what!'' Said Goku. ''Goku I have something to tell you'' said master Roshi ''This is something your grandfather once told me. He was out in the wood when he came across a little baby. He was in what seemed to be a space ship. On day there was a terrible accident and the boy fell and hit his head the injury was nearly fatal''. ''That little boy was me wasn't it.'' Goku said. ''Ok Kakarrot you are not from this planet, you are a saiyan from the planet known as Vegeta. See, we sent your here as a baby to kill every body to then sell this planet. And I am your brother Raditz'' he stated. ''Any one who would do thing like that is no brother of mine'' said Goku. '' I advise you follow my orders if you don't want anything to happen to your children'' Raditz said. When Goku tried to defend his children he was attacked with no warning Raditz grabbed the twins and as Gohan cried and Gobie tried to get lose he made of with them.

When they arrived Raditz annoyed with Gohan's crying he locked them both in his space pod as Gobie thought 'Saiya-what? I wonder what he meant whit daddy being one'. The fight started and Gobie was on the edge of her seat literally thanks to Gohan. Everything went bad until the twins' anger exploded ''Don't hurt are daddy!'' they screamed at the saiyan as Gohan did a head bud and Gobie did a twin kick to the front. ''Gohan? Gobie?'' questioned their father. ''The only damage to me in the fight done by children'' he paused a second ''UNCLE RADITZ IS PISSED'' he screamed as he hit them sending them tumbling.

(you know what happens next so skipping ahead)

They woke up after coming out of the water to see Piccolo ''where are we? who are you?'' asked Gohan. ''I am piccolo am going to train you to since your father is dead'' he said. ''D-Daddy?'' Gohan said sadly. ''wait but we cant train we're not strong'' stated Gobie. ''you might not know it but you have incredible power'' he said as he threw them to a mountain. There power was unlocked and they destroyed the mountain. ''We did that?'' the twins said slowly. ''your training does not begin now'' Piccolo stated '' you survive 6 months alone then I will train you''. ''Alone but we'll never survive'' said Gohan. ''Don't worry theirs a lot of wild animals to keep you company'' he said as he smiled evilly. Both the twins stayed paralyzed with fear. Gobie still scared put on a brave face for her brother ''Gohan, don't be scared it's just like camping''. ''Ok Gobie'' he said with a faint smiled. ''Gohan come on we need to find a place to sleep'' She said to no answer. ''Gohan did you hear me'' she asked her paralyzed brother. ''Gohan?'' she said. Gohan slowly pointed at what he was staring at. Gobie turned around slowly only to see a t-Rex ''G-Gohan is that...'' she started but was cut off. ''uh-huh'' he said. ''run?'' she asked. ''uh-huh!'' he said. They looked at each other and started running with the t-Rex hot on their tails. As they got backed into a corner their power was unleashed and they disappeared. The next thing they knew the were on top of the rock formation they got backed into. ''How'd we get up here'' said Gobie. Gohan shrugged his shoulders. ''Well lets sleep'' Gobie said as she sat down. Gohan just stood starring at something. ''What are you starring at? don't tell me the t-Rex has wings'' she said with a slight laugh and then looked at what he was starring at. It was a full moon! The two saiyans fell under its trance. They both transformed and started smashing everything. Piccolo sensed a disturbance and went to see what happened. ''What! How its this possible'' he said as one of the two almost hit him. ''The moon! That's what gives them that power.'' he said and with one blast he destroyed the moon. As the twins returned to normal piccolo ripped of their tails and turned them into swords. He gave them new clothing and with that he took of.

The next day the twins woke up not aware of what happened. They then went to look for a safe place to stay until the t-Rex found them. As they ran away Gobie spotted a cave ''Gohan look'' she said as she pointed to the cave. Gohan nodded and they both ran in

''Gohan I think we're safe'' she said. ''Yeah, but my arm's not'' he said as he pointed to a cut on his arm. ''I can fix it'' she said as she went outside and got a leaf. ''Remember was dad showed us'' she said as she rolled a long piece of boulder (that looked like a rolling-pin) on the leaf. She put the leaf on Gohan's cut ''Ouch! That stings Gobie'' said her brother. Gobie smiled ''You won't get better if you don't keep it on'' said to her brother. ''Yeah I know'' he said with a half-smile. ''Well let's go get food'' said Gobie. ''Ok'' Gohan replied. When they went outside they stumbled upon a hurt dinosaur. ''hey look Gohan'' said Gobie. ''Its not going to hurt us is it'' he said. ''I don't think he can even if he wanted to'' she said pointing at a stick tha was stuck in the dinosaurs side. ''Hurry Gohan! Help me pull it out!'' she said grabbing the stick. Gohan did as he was told and with a lot of effort the pulled it out. ''wow! this thing is big'' she said referring to the stick. Seeing it was still hurt Gohan stud puzzled. ''I know!'' said Gohan as he got a big leaf and did the same thing his sister did and as he put the leaf on the dinosaur he said '' I know it stings but it will make you feel better''. ''look at my little brother learning'' Gobie joked. ''Why do you can me that am two minutes older than you'' Gohan said. Gobie smiled '' Well that's beside the point, lets go get him some food'' said Gobie. They then walked away.

~ at Kame House ~

Chi-Chi was just told what happened. ''Goku is dead!?'' said Ox King. ''No, not my babies'' Chi-Chi said and then fainted.

(that was super short and totally beside the point; back to the main story)

When Gohan and Gobie retuned with the bunch of fruit they were awestruck. All that was left of their dinosaur friend was a skeleton. They but put on strong faces to the knowledge of all the dangers left to face.

Authors Note 2: Hey guys sorry I don't remember much of the two last episodes in their cause I only watched them like a year ago lol so plz review. peace out!


	3. The Orphans

Disclaimer: dbz not mine

Authors Note: No one has read this :(.

As Gohan and Gobie continued to train they started to get home sick. ''Gohan, i miss mom'' said Gobie to her brother. ''Yeah me too'' he said. ''I say we go see her'' she said. ''Alright... but how'' he said. ''Um, lets build a boat'' said Gobie. ''Ok'' her brother answered.

~Later that day~

With all the supplies gathered they got started. When they finally finished they sailed of and hoped for the best. ''Gohan! it's a storm I cant see anything'' she said as she finally saw her brother who was struggling to stay on. ''Gobie help!'' he said. ''grab my hand!'' she said and she held on to her brother. The storm got worse and all they could to is scream. They eventually ship wrecked and laid unconscious on a beach.

Two kids walked up to the unconscious twins. ''Rom look'' said a little girl as she motioned to the twins. ''What is it Chico'' said Rom. these two kids, you think they made it?'' she said. ''I don't think so Chico'' he said as he poked Gobie with a stick. ''so what now'' she said. ''Wow look at these swords'' he said as he picked up a sword.''H-Hey that my sister's'' he said before losing consciousness. Chico and Rom look at each other before taking them so they could recover.

When they woke up they had no idea where they were. ''where are we?'' they both said. ''We found you on the beach brought you here; my name is Rom and this is my sister Chico'' said Rom. ''Well am Gobie and this is Gohan'' she said. ''All of us here are orphans'' he said. ''There coming'' a little boy said in the distance. ''Hurry we need to go'' said Rom. ''Why?'' asked Gohan as he ran. ''I'll tell you later, Hurry!'' Ron said. When they got to the roof Rom said ''let me get Chico to the other side then I'll come back for you two''. ''Oh no Rom'' Chico said upon noticing that Gohan and Gobie had been cornered. ''Got you now kid'' one of the men said as he tried to grab Gobie. Gobie and Gohan slipped away and managed to jump from the roof to a tree the other were on.''Nah, nah'' Rom said sticking out his tongue at the men. They then noticed a girl who had been captured scream. Then one of the orphans that seemed older than the rest helped her. ''Pigero'' Rom screamed in joy. And they then got of the tree.

''hi Pigero'' Chico said. ''hi Chico, who are they?'' he said. ''This is Gohan and thats Gobie'' said ''Nice to meet you'' he said and smiled before walking away. ''where goinggo get some food want join us'' said Rom. They nodded and then walked of with the rest of the orphans. ''so why are does guys looking for you'' said Gobie. ''There from a home where they make kids do chores and are mean to them. ''that must be bad'' said Gohan and they kept on walking.

As they found their way to the city Gohan stopped and made a distraction by crying. The rest went ahead to get food. ''grab everything you can carry'' said Gobie as she grabbed apples. ''hey kids! stop!'' said a cop. ''Run!'' said one of the kids. ''Gobie, grab my hand'' said Rom as he help her onto a motorcycle. Gohan ran away as fast as he could. They all managed to get away to safety.

When they where all asleep Gohan and Gobie tried to sneak out. ''Hey where are you going'' said Pigero as he jumped of the tree he was on. ''The truth is where not orphans'' said Gohan. ''and we were on are way to see a mom but the storm was to strong'' finished Gobie. ''Your not orphans?'' said Chico in the distance. ''we're sorry'' the twins said at the same time. ''it's ok, I never really gave you a chance to tell us'' said Rom. ''Where do you live?'' said Chico. ''Mount Paozu'' said Gobie. ''That's nearby I can take you two there in the morning.'' said Pigero. ''But how'' said Gohan. ''I have a plan'' said Pigero.

Later that night the orphans stayed up asking Gohan and Gobie about their family. ''What do you do at your home'' said Chico. ''Well mostly study'' said Gohan. ''What's it like having a mom'' asked Rom. ''Well she's always taking care of us, but the thing I miss most is the home cooked dinners; yum!'' said Gobie. They all laughed and it went like that the rest of the night.

The next day they waited for the men from 'the home' to come. ''they should be here already'' said Chico. ''Maybe they gave up'' said Rom. ''Look over there'' said Gobie as she pointed at a car. ''Everybody get ready'' said Pigero.

As the men came out of the black van the children pelted them with rocks. Pigero signaled them to get to the car. ''hurry'' one of them said. Then upon noticing the police had come they tried to run away. ''help'' said one of the kids. Knowing they would be better of if they where taken Pigero took a hold of Gohan and Gobie and left.

''Why did you leave them! why!'' said Gobie. ''You were their hero, why did you do it!'' said Gohan. Pigero punched then making them fall down. ''Look, they will be better of that way; I cant give all they need''. ''Good luck with your mom'' said Pigero as he drove of.

''Come on!'' said Gobie as she ran to their house. ''Gobie look'' said Gohan as he pointed to their house. As they saw their mom through the window tears filled their eyes thinking of the orphans who had to be brave without the family, so they ran back.

They stopped in a flower patch trying not to cry. ''Gohan do you sense that'' said Gobie as she sniffled. Gohan nodded as they turned around to see Piccolo. ''Gohan, Gobie what is your mission'' he said. ''To prepare for the saiyans, and beat them!'' they both said. ''then lets go back'' he said as he took them back to the island where they were to continue their training.

Author's Note 2: If someone did read this plz review even one review would make me happy.


	4. The Saiyans, The Humans and The Failure

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz

Claimer: I do own Gobie yay!

Author's Note: Thx to everyone who reviewed am super happy!

Months have past and Gohan and Gobie continue to live of the land. ''Let's see what we'll have for breakfast'' said Gobie. ''Look'' said Gohan as he ran to the T-Rex. ''Be careful!'' said Gobie. ''I will!'' replied Gohan. 'Ok, lets see' thought Gobie 'I know!'. She walked over to a tree and punched it ''This will do it'' she said as she caught all the berries that fell from the tree; she then ran back to meet up with her brother. ''Well, time to eat!'' said Gobie. ''Yeah!'' said Gohan as he lit as fire with a ki blast. ''Looks like they're getting the hang of the training'' said piccolo as he hovered above the twins ''The six months are over its time for their real training to begin''.

The days past as they kept on training. ''Come on! anticipate your opponents move!'' said piccolo as they kept on sparing 2 vs 1 and the 2 were losing! ''It's to hard; your to fast.'' said Gobie. Gobie and Gohan were puzzled so they used a trick they learned to communicate telepathically 'Gohan what now' thought Gobie. 'Follow my lead' He thought as they nodded at each other. Gobie pushed of Gohan's shoulders and tried to kick piccolo who dodged and then appeared behind them. ''Where did he go?'' they both said. They finally turned around to find that they were to little to late. All they could do was scream as the fell of a cliff ''Piccolo!'' they screamed. They tried and tried but never managed to climb up. ''If you can't do it then leave your wasting my time I have my own training'' said Piccolo. ''We won't quit!'' they said ''Did you hear us Piccolo! We won't give up!''.

More days passed and they kept on training until they could finally land a hit on Piccolo. Gobie pushed of Gohan's shoulders and managed to kick Piccolo. Piccolo reacted and used his eye beam and made Gohan and Gobie fall to the ground. 'I dint mean to hurt them so bad it was a reflex' he thought. A few seconds later the twins stood up ''that hurt!'' said Gohan. ''you said your weren't going to use your eye beam'' said Gobie. ''You should never trust your enemy!'' snapped Piccolo. The twins looked at each other than back at Piccolo ''but your not the enemy'' they said leaving Piccolo stun.

The days continued on and the unwanted guests arrived; yea you guessed it the saiyans. ''Gohan, Gobie, don't let your gaurd down'' said Piccolo. ''Right!'' they said trying not to let their fear show.

A few minutes past and Krillin arrived. ''Hello'' he said as he landed ''hi'' said Gohan. ''your name's Krillin right'' asked Gobie. ''yeah'' he replied. ''Dad tolled us about you'' said Gohan. ''You're the one the used to train allot to make up for being short'' said Gobie. ''Wait, Goku said what now?'' Krillin said annoyed. ''it's kind of funny cause I think its true'' said Gobie teasingly. ''lets get of the topic'' said Gohan before Krillin could speak up. ''ok, so how bad was training with Piccolo'' said Krillin more calmly. ''It's not so bad...'' started Gohan. ''...Once you get to know him'' finished Gobie. ''Stop with the small talk the saiyans are here!'' snapped Piccolo.

''This is the best this planet has to offer'' said a bald saiyan. ''Two toddlers a midget and a namek, still strange for a namek to be on this planet'' said the smaller, spiky haired saiyan. ''namek...'' said Piccolo confused. ''you must be who made the dragon balls'' said the small saiyan. ''Sorry but it wasn't me'' said Piccolo ''no matter we will kill you ether way'' said the saiyan ''Nappa, plant the saibamen''. ''Ok'' said Nappa.

''eww...'' said Gobie as she saw the green little men pop out of the ground but little did she know it would get worse than just gross.

Almost in an instant Tienshishan and Chiatzuo landed 'So does are Goku's kids' thought Tien 'There probably strong like Goku.

A few seconds later Yamcha, better know as the failure arrived (*sigh* this just gets better and better). ''Yamcha!'' shouted Krillin happy to see his failure of a friend. ''So these are the saiyans'' said the failure ''what are does''. One of the saibamen grab on to Yamcha and exploded leaving everybody with their mouths opened. (Glad that's over)

A/N 2: Hey! I know this was super short but I am kind of stuck cause up next Its Tien's fight and Chiatzou's blowing up and I cant really work with that because it focuses on them but if you guys tell me what you'd like I'll try to make it work and as long as you review ASAP I can post another chapter sooner so plz review.

A/N 3: And as I made this very clear I hate Yamcha. Anyways review! Lots of love!


	5. The Real Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Claimer: I do own Gobie Yaaaaaaayyyyyy!

A/N: Hey sorry for not waiting for reviews but I decided to do Tien's fight but am probably gonna make chiatzou explode in and instant cause we all know what happened enjoy!.

''No Yamcha!'' Krillin screamed just before using all his energy to attack the saibamen. ''G-Gohan move'' said Gobie snapping out of her shock. Since Gohan did not move she pushed him out-of-the-way and then moved her self. ''thanks sis I-I just froze'' He said with a frown snapping out of his shock. ''It's ok it was pretty harsh having to see all that'' she said trying not to let her brother see her pain. Even tho see was a little younger that her twin brother she always put on a brave face for him.

~Gobie's P.O.V. ~

I was feeling faint as I hugged Gohan to comfort him. Before i knew it another person had died. I still can belive how he died, he blew him self up! I start to think what if Raditz never came to earth, dad wouldn't have died, Piccolo wouldn't have trained me and I wouldn't be feeling so scared right now!

I want to go home! I miss my mommy! And all this thinking guess what... someone died! again! I want to feel safe again!.

~Back to normal story~

Gobie was lost in thought almost without any recall of what just happen. She felt it was best to block it out.

''Look we only have one chance'' said Piccolo ''Krillin and I will get him from that back and them you two blast him with everything you've got''. ''Right!'' said Krillin. ''Gohan! Gobie! are you listening to me!'' snapped Piccolo. ''uh...'' said Gohan frozen. ''..huh'' finished Gobie. ''All right, don't mess this up!'' said Piccolo.

Piccolo charged at Nappa managing to hit him, so did Krillin right after; now it was at up to the twins. ''Gohan..! Gobie..! Now...!'' screamed Piccolo. Gohan and Gobie stood frozen. Gobie took a deep breath ''Alright!'' she scream ''Gohan come on!''. Seeing when Gohan got scared and hid behind a rock she fired a blast but her fear dint let her use her full power. ''Good job... that actually tickled'' said Nappa. ''Dam it!'' screamed Krillin. ''Now its my turn'' said the large saiyan. ''This wouldn't be happening if daddy was here'' said Gobie. ''Goku we need you!'' said Krillin. ''This is your end!'' screamed Nappa about to reach them. ''Nappa control yourself!'' screamed the smaller saiyan. ''Ve-Vegeta?'' asked Nappa. ''Am curious, who is this ''Goku'' you speak of?'' started Vegeta ''its Kakarot isn't it?''. ''Yes, but his name is Goku now!'' screamed Krillin. ''So it is Kakarot, that weakling won't do any help'' said Vegeta. ''Don't talk about our daddy!'' snapped Gohan. ''Yeah he allot stronger now'' screamed Gobie. ''Tell you what ill give you three hours till he get here but only three'' said Vegeta. ''Well am not waiting'' said Nappa charging at them. ''Nappa! Stop! It's an order!'' scream the spiky haired saiyan. ''Sorry... I got carried away'' said Nappa stopping and walking to where Vegeta where standing.

''I don't think we'll be able to beat them even with Goku's help'' said Krillin. ''That big guy was strong but the way he was scared by that smaller one, is he really that much stronger.'' said Piccolo.

There was a small silence but was broken by Gohan ''I know lets train like..''. ''No! I already taught you all I know!'' snapped Piccolo ''You failed you should just go home!''. ''If he goes I go'' Gobie snapped because of the unfairness just showed to her brother.

They started to walk away ''Gohan, Gobie, wait.'' said Krillin ''Don't you think your being a little harsh on them Piccolo; if I was their age I wouldn't even be here.''. No answer. The twins didn't leave but no word was said for the remaining three hours.

~Three hours later~

''The hours are up and Kakarot it nowhere in sight, did he run away?'' said Vegeta mockingly. ''Don't talk about our daddy that way'' said Gohan and Gobie at the same time. ''we've got one chance'' started Piccolo ''I'll grab his tail and you attack him''. ''I won't mess this up Piccolo'' said Gohan. ''You better not'' said Piccolo.

Piccolo managed to grab his tail but to his surprise it did no effect. Nappa elbowed Piccolo in the stomach and then said ''you think saiyan elites like us wouldn't train a weakness like that''. ''STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!'' snapped the twins right before rushing at Nappa.

Gobie kicked him on the face and Gohan did the same on the other side. They ended up exhausted but Nappa was not hurt ''That hurt a little, but only a little. Take this!'' he screamed as hit Gohan and Gobie sending them flying.

''I guess I'll have to try to make a distraction till Goku gets here'' said Krllin. ''Kienzan!'' he shouted making a disk of energy appear on top of his hand; he then launched it. ''Ha ha, come and get me!'' shouted Nappa. ''Nappa! Look out!'' shouted Vegeta. Nappa dodged the attack but it still caught his face ''my face! you will pay!''. Nappa rushed at Krillin and with one hit he immobilized him. ''I failed'' said Krillin.

Piccolo now back in action blasted Nappa on the back. Gohan and Gobie now too back in action kicked Nappa causing him to crash in to a rock formation.

''Good! But not good enough!" said Nappa as he kicked the twins into a rock causing them to fall to the ground and with no warning he sent a giant blast in

their direction.

Gohan and Gobie couldn't move they didn't get time to react. Piccolo ran to their rescue and took the blast in their place.

''Piccolo!'' the twins said. ''Gohan, Gobie am not going to make it'' he said. ''yes you are'' said Gohan. ''just hold on until dad gets here'' said Gobie. ''Listen... When i was training you... I thought that it was crazy training the children of my enemy... but I grew attached to you... you are my only friends...'' Piccolo said with his dyeing breath. ''Piccolo!'' they both screamed. ''Mansenko...'' started Gohan. ''Energy...'' started Gobie.

''Ha!'' finished Gohan and launched his attack at the same time as Gobie finished hers ''Discharge!'' she screamed.

Their attacks hit Nappa but where not so effective ''You little brats!'' he screamed as he was about to step on them. They shut their eyes awaiting their end, but something happened.

''Nimbus?'' they both said as they looked at the cloud they where now on.

A/N 2: Hey that's it for now as always review and ill have the other chapter out soon. And I changed Gobie's Bio on my profile.

A/N 3: Another thing if you have any suggestions for the story don't be shy am new at this so id like to know if I should improve some stuff so review! Lots Of Love!


	6. The Big Arrival

Disclaimer: DBZ not mine...

Claimer: Gobie yes mine!

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait ...if your even reading this... ok I didn't write because... well... Almost no one reviews! why wont you review why ... why ... WHY!(starts to tear up) ok acting class really pays off but since you reading you probably wont notice :p.

A/N 2: ... Next on Gohan's Twin Sister. Will Gobie make it out of this predicament in time or will she parish. Will Vegeta be defeated. Will Vegeta kill Nappa. Will Krillin almost kill Vegeta but decides not to because of Goku's you really not know what happens...Will I shut up and get on with the story...This will all be revealed on the next chapter of Gohan's Twin Sister...

( wichisrightnow )

* * *

''Nimbus'' said the awestruck twins who then looked to see who was before Nappa. ''D-Dad?'' said Gobie. Goku grinned at them they both smiled, they looked so happy you could never tell what they'd had experienced.

''So, Kakarrot you finally decided to come out of the rock you where you were hiding under, eh?'' said Vegeta with a smirk. Gobie growled slightly but stopped to the words of her father ''Calm down Gobie, its alright now.''.

Goku walked over to Krillin ''here Krillin I have two senzu beans'' (in the fanfic Korin gave Goku three senzus instead of one, so Goku ate on and was left with two not like in the show witch he had only two and was left with one). ''Thx Goku but you better give them to Gohan and Gobie, they'd be a waste on me'' said Krillin. ''Krillin, I want you to have it; here you take this one and ill break this one in half'' said the saiyan from earth as he gave a senzu bean to his friend and broke the other in half. ''Thanks Goku'' said the bald one and he chewed on the senzu bean.

Goku walked over to his children who were still frozen in shock of their father being back. ''Gohan, Gobie'' he said snapping them both to reality. '' Eat this, it'll heal you'' said Goku. ''K, dad'' said Gohan as he ate the senzu bean.

Gobie also ate her half but didn't say anything, she just let a tear firm in her eye. ''Don't be sad Gobie everything if going to be alright, daddy's here... And he'll make the bad guy pay... for everything they'd done!'' said Goku smiling at Gobie, to then turn around to look at Vegeta and Nappa with a determined look. Nappa grinned at this and said ''Oh so the low-class loser wants to fight does he,... heh he shows up after hiding for a day and now he thinks he's all that''.

Goku just kept staring and clenched his hand and let his power spike. ''Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level.'' asked Nappa. ''Its... Its... IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!'' screamed Vegeta as he crushed his scouter. '' Nine thousand! That's impossible!''.

''And that's not even as much as the power I can let out in small bursts'' said Goku.

''No matter I can still kill you with out a problem'' said Nappa. ''Heh, lets find out'' said Goku with a smirk.

Nappa rushed at Goku who quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Nappa and as he prepared to blast him with all his might he screamed ''THIS IS FOR ALL OF MY FRIENDS YOU'VED KILLED, KIAOKEN!'''.

Nappa had little time to react before the blast hit him and he was nothing but a mess. ''Vegeta... H-Help... Me...'' he cried.

Vegeta smirked at this and held out his hand ''I'll help you'' he said. ''Tanks Vegeta'' said Nappa not knowing what was coming to him.

Vegeta smirked even more, the he threw Nappa into the air and blasted him. All Nappa had time to do was scream the name of who have just committed this betrayal.

What was left of the 'Z fighters' were left in shock especially the youngest members of the group (Gohan & Gobie obviously). 'How could he kill his partner' 'Why did he do that for?' 'This guys a creep!' 'I want to go home!' these are the only things they could think of.

'Wow, this guy's a real creep' 'I hope he doesn't kill me in the middle of the fight' thought Krillin. (not yet Krillin, I'll save that for later MWUA HA HA HA)

On the other hand Goku wasn't freaked out at all he was actually cut up on something that can only be described as... well... um... like Goku. 'That was harsh; but if this fight isn't over soon am going to starve to death!' classic Goku.

Now Vegeta didn't fall of to topic of him killing Nappa, no he was way on the topic 'Nappa, my partner... YEEEES! He's finally gone! I'm finally free! free of that idiot!'

Surprisingly enough this all happen in one second (O_o).

''Gohan, Gobie I want you guys to go with Krillin back to Kame house'' Said Goku. ''But dad!'' wined Gobie. ''No buts! Just go! It's too dangerous here'' kept on Goku ''Dad let us stay we can help!'' wined Gohan. ''Tell you what as soon as I go back we'll go fishing; how does that sound!?'' said Goku wanting to finish the wining of his children.

Gohan and Gobie looked at each other and smiled ''Great dad!'' they said in unison.

''Goku...'' started Krillin ''Just try to make it back alive this time''. Goku grinned ''Don't worry I will''.

Gohan, Gobie and Krillin took of in to the sky ''Bye, dad!'' said Gobie as she waved at her father. Goku lifted his hand in a way to say good-bye and with that the small group of three left.

''Finished already Kakarot!'' Said Vegeta annoyed. ''Yeah, Now time for the real action!''

* * *

A/N 3: And with this I send you off, but before you leave I'll give you a reason to review... If you can guess my age I'll eventually put one of your made up characters in the story maybe for the end, I don't know but still can you guess my age! Bye Lots Of Love!


	7. Randomness! OoOo

Disclaimer: DONT OWN DBZ SO GET OF MY CASE! (screams at lawyers)

Claimer: I do own Gobie so ha! (shows lawyers to the door)

A/N: I am so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo sorry I dint post this like; lets see; a month ago so please forgive me it's just the school and the contest I made and the school of fine arts so ! #$&!* # (starts to hyperventelate)

A/N 2: So you se I've been thinking about doing a new fanfic at the same time as this one and no don't freak out it wont take time away from this one. So want to know what show it's about sorry not about dragon ball; any TMNT fans out there? Yep a TMNT fanfic. If you do like TMNT please read it oh and tell me who's your fave turtle mines Michelangelo ^-^. And sorry for going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on... You get the point and just before I star the story I'm going say some this lots of people tell e to make long chapter but I'm writing my story my way not the way you all want it, I do take suggestions from time and time so hears the...

A/N 3: One more this the winner of my contest is... no one frankly because only one person tried to guess and they where wrong, thanks for trying. SO am I going shut up the answer is... No! (Sees readers coming with duck tape) NVM enjoy the chapter! (looks back and keeps on running).

* * *

''Gobie come on we have to leave we promised dad'' cried out Gohan.

''Who says I promised'' said Gobie as she showed her brother that she had her fingers crossed.

''Gobie! We are leaving now!''

"Who's going to make me?''

''Gobie i am the oldest and you listen...''

''Oldest? Two minutes don't count''

''Well? I'm more mature that you!''

''Oh so crying for daddy every day of our training is being mature?''

His face turned red ''Gobie!''

'' 'Waa! Daddy come back I miss you' '' she said as she started laughing.

''That's it Gobie! Come back here!''

Gohan pulled Gobie's hair as he could as Gobie climbed on Gohan's back and grabbed him by the neck trying to him MMA style.

''Enough!'' screamed a familiar little midget.

The twins stopped in the same position they were in and lock up at him. They both stood with their heads tilted down.

''You both are going to stop fighting and are going to fly back to Kame House" Said Krillin.

''Sorry I was told to not listed to midgets'' said a misschiviose little girl.

''Grrr Shut up and fly to Kame House''

''Sorry speak up your not tall... I mean loud enough''

Krillin started to walk towards Gobie with his fist up until Gohan stopped him.

Krillin calmed down ''Gobie look we have to...''

''Aww you made me miss the fight'' wined Gobie.

''Grrr Gobie! SKY! KAME HOUSE! KNOW!''

''Fine you made me miss all the action anyways'' she said with a sigh and they all left; this time for good.

* * *

''That wasn't enough to finish him'' said Goku.

''W-what oh ok so... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH''. ( And yes that was Yajirobe and yes he was screaming like a little girl)

* * *

In the sky...

''WHERE IS IT. IT'S A MOON THEY CAN'T JUST HIDE IT!''

* * *

~flashback~

(Piccolo)

''I'm going to destroy you for no reason what-so-ever!.-shots lazer- DIE MOON DIE MWA HA HA HA''

~end of flashback~

* * *

''Kakorot so knowing I would come you destroyed the moon''

''huh'' answered a confused Goku.

''Smart move but I know how to create a an artificial moon''

''huh?

''Now behold my giant Oozaru transformation''

''Huh?!''

''Now to crush you!''

''Huh! Oww!''

* * *

Gohan and Gobie stopped with their heads tilted in determination.

''Why are you stopping'' asked krillin.

''Daddy's in trouble'' they said at the same time.

''Why are you talking at the same time?'' he asked.

''Daddy's in trouble!'' they answered

.

''Ok... Let's... Go.. Help...''

''Daddy's in trouble!...'' they said as they flew away

* * *

later with the twins finally out of their weird state...

''Hey Donkey Kong hand over Peach!'' screamed Gobie.

''What?'' asked Vegeta.

''Huh? -crunch- Oww -crunch- unconsciousness!'' (Yes that was Goku)

The twins blasted him in the eye

''My eye!''

'' watch out behind you'' said Gohan

Vegeta jumped dodging Krillin's Kienza.

''What was that for!'' screamed Krillin.

''I panicked!'' said Gohan.

''I AM THE INVINCEBLE VEGE...'' started Vegeta but was cut off or better yet his tail was cut off by none other than...

''Yajirobe!'' sreamed what was not dead or unconscious of the Z fighters.

''He cut off Vegeta's tail'' said Gohan

''He saved us all'' said Krillin

''And he's running away screaming like a little girl...'' pointed out Gobie.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H''

* * *

time later...

''You blasted my eye! You cut down my tail! And you managed to get me more pissed off than Nappa ever did!'' Vegeta rampaged.

''He did it'' said the twins pointing at Krillin.

''Me...!'' he said.

''Grrr'' said Vegeta

''What are you going to do to us'' asked Krillin

''I'M GONNA F****** KILL YOU!''

A/N 4: (Still running away from readers) You better like it cause I spent three hours of my life writing it. And I hope this long and funny chapter paid for the time spent away from writing. As always review. Lots Of Love!


	8. The Battle's End

**Disclaimer: dbz not mine.**

**Claimer: Gobie yes mine.**

**A/N: Yes I escaped them! Remember last time I was running a way from the evilness in you guys! Sorry for being so harsh! I'm not gonna talk to much this time cause I don't care if anybody reads this anymore. Not being sad or anything I'm actually relaxed. So on with it!**

* * *

"I'm gonna f****** kill you!'' screamed a very mad, very hurt, very short (sorry Veggie fans if you were insulted) saiyan.

Vegeta started attacking the twins. Krillin leaps to assist them, but one swift kick from Vegeta takes him out of the fight. Vegeta then headbutts Gohan, drawing blood. An enraged Gobie tries to kick Vegeta but fails as Vegeta grabs her ankle crushing it in the process. But twins lie on the grown hurt but they put their last strength to use as they help each other up and both headbutted Vegeta making him take minor damage but it wasn't enough as Vegeta picked them both up and threw them like rag dolls next to Goku on the ground. ''G-Gobie.. .Gohan...'' he says.

''So you've awaken Kakorot'' says Vegeta

''Gohan, Gobie you have to keep fighting it might seem tough but he's so much weaker than you right now; you have to get up'' says Goku.

Gobie and Gohan look at each other and frown ''We can't fight dad we cant even move'' says Gobie.

''And even if we could move, Vegeta... he's just to strong'' says Gohan.

''Are you telling me you give up? Did Piccolo give up when he gave his life for both of you... You cant give up summon that inner rage... What's gonna happen if you give up are you just gonna let Vegeta reek havoc on the world? on the universe? Think about the people of the world they're all counting on you two... They're counting on you to stop this monster...If you cant do it for them do it for me... I believe in you...'' said Goku.

''Dad...'' said both twins as they reached their hands to Goku's but their attempt was prevented by Vegeta as he kneed Goku in that stomach ''Good that's over, I was getting bored... Time to finish you Kakarot!'' said Vegeta as he was about throw his final blow at Goku.

''Stop it! Stop it now!'' screamed both Gohan and Gobie.

This caught Vegeta by surprise; he turned his head to the twins but he saw only their shadows as the twins disappeared. Vegeta turned his head and looked around but he saw nothing. He then shook his head forgetting Gohan and Gobie, he lifted his hand up at Goku and just as he was about to blast him, he got a little wake up call letting him know who was in charge. It was Gobie! Gobie had just jumped down from above landing a kick on Vegeta's head. Vegeta reacted by shooting two energy disks at Gobie. Gobie didn't move in time so the disks cut her purple dress just above her red waist band; good thing she was wearing black shorts! I know, I know you must be thinking who would wear a dress to a battle; maybe this will help...

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

Piccolo had just turned Gohan's six month old rags for clothes into new ones. Gohan had a purple shirt and pants, red waist band and wrist bands, shoes like Piccolo's and a white head band holding up his hair. This new change made Gohan rejoice and made Gobie think _'I know if I don't say anything I'll get stuck with the same get up as Gohan... Eww... I have been wearing pants for the last six months, I need a dress stat or I. will. die!'._

_**Gobie love dresses only because they were forced on her for her entire life, but don't think about her as a girly girl cause she'll break your jaw... Trust me, Gohan already tried... But that's another story. As I was saying...**_

''Hey, Mr. Piccolo?'' said Gobie.

''What is it'' he snapped.

''Can I have a dress instead of what Gohan's wearing''

''You cant use a dress in a fight!''

''But...''

''No.''

''All I'm asking for is a dress... and no puffy white neck thing... and no long purple pants, black shorts are better... and I also want a hair band but not under my bangs, over them... and...''

''I said no!''

''Please Mr. Piccolo!''

''NO!''

With that Gobie looked up and looked like she was gonna cry. Gohan was then walking over to Piccolo and pulled on his pants leg causing Piccolo to look down.

''You really shouldn't have done that... Lets just say Gobie has a way to get away with everything that she wants'' said Gohan as he looked over to Gobie who was on the ground crying.

''Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!'' she shouted ''The only thing. I. wanted was a dressssssss!'' Gobie broke into uncontrollable tears and Piccolo was losing it. His sensitive ears weren't made to hear Gobie's high pinched cries.

''Kid, I said no''

''PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE!

''FINE!'' he growled.

Gobie got up and smiled like she had never shed a tear. ''Yay!''

_*End of Flash Back*_

* * *

Gobie's dress had been cut by the energy disks making it look like a little purple shirt. ''Hey!'' she exclaimed ''My dress!''

Gohan had dropped in just in time to hear her wining. ''I knew it you are a _girly girl!'' he joked._

Gobie raised her fist at her twin but was caught of guard when Gohan told her to look out. Gobie didn't react in time so Vegeta's blast hit her. Gohan had just fired his own blast that managed to hit Vegeta. Gohan and Gobie then resumed their fighting with Vegeta keeping it simple with no blasts.

During this Goku had called Krillin to him and passed the last remaining energy for the spirit bomb telling him that he only had one shot to finish Vegeta.

As Vegeta, Gobie and Gohan continue their intense battle, Krillin formed the collected energy into a ball and aimed it at Vegeta. Gohan, Gobie and Vegeta split up, and Gohan launched a Masenko blast at Vegeta and Gobie launches an Energy Discharge at Vegeta. He dodges it at the last second, and returns several Masenko and Energy Discharge blasts, each of which Vegeta avoids.

The rapid movements make it difficult for Krillin to aim the Spirit Bomb. King Kai speaks to Krillin, telling him not to aim at Vegeta with his eyes, but to allow himself to know when the right moment is. Krillin feels the pressure of his task as King Kai reminds him the hopes and prayers of the entire planet rest on his shoulders. Vegeta grows impatient, and begins shooting Super Energy Wave Volleys at Gobie and Gohan, who manage to stay ahead of the onslaught, but are eventually knocked against different rocks.

Krillin concentrates even harder on feeling out Vegeta's movements. Vegeta rushes toward a stunned Gohan to finish him off as Krillin finally finds the right moment. Just as Krillin is about to launch the Spirit Bomb, however, an impatient Yajirobe yells at him to get on with it, drawing Vegeta's attention. Krillin throws the Spirit Bomb, but Vegeta sees it coming and leaps out-of-the-way.

Goku sends a telepathic message to Gobie, telling her to bounce it back towards Vegeta, since the Spirit Bomb will not harm anyone who harbors no evil in their heart. _'Alright dad'_. The pure-hearted Gobie puts her hands out, and succeeds in bouncing it back. The Spirit Bomb subsequently hits Vegeta and sends him back into the sky. Gohan, Gobie and Krillin gather around Goku to rest now that the battle is apparently over.

Gobie walked over to Gohan to help him get up. ''Need a hand there?''

''Yeah, thanks Gob'' said Gohan as he put his arm around Gobie's neck. **(Gob is Gobie nickname it's pronounced go-b, not gab or goob. Just in case you were confused ;) )**

''Hey, I just remembered''

Gohan was puzzled ''What?''

Gobie smiled at him and without a second thought she stepped on Gohan's foot harshly.

''Oww...''

''That was for the _girly girl _thing''

''Ok, ok. Fair enough''

Gohan and Gobie made their way to where Krillin and Goku were.

''So dad you think he's finally gone?'' asked Gohan.

''I'm not sure Gohan, I hope so.'' answered Goku.

''What do you mean you're not sure, Vegeta's long gone'' said Krillin.

''Only one very bad thing came out of this'' said Gobie.

''What's that?'' asked her dad.

''That creep ruined my dress!'' she exclaimed.

''So she is more like Chi-Chi than she lets off'' said Krillin.

''Hey! What do you mean by that!'' said Gobie and the others laughed.'

''Well you know at least we never have to see Vegeta again'' said Krillin as then Vegeta's body falls out from the sky.

As Krillin goes to inspect Vegeta he says ''At least we never have to see Vegeta _alive_ again''. Krillin was so sure of their victory that when Vegeta's eyes opened he fell back dew to his surprise.

Vegeta, though badly damaged and on the brink of passing out, forces himself towards Goku, Gobie and Gohan with the intent of finishing them off. Suddenly, he releases all of his energy, destroying much of the nearby land. Goku, Gobie, Gohan and Krillin are knocked around a bit, but remain relatively unharmed due to Vegeta's decreased energy. Desperate to stay awake, Vegeta flies over to Gohan and Gobie who were together because they where holding on to each other, prepared to finish them off next, though he is stopped by a painful sight: Gobie and Gohan's tails had grown back, and with the Blutz Waves emanating from the Power Ball, they could transform at any moment. Luckily for Vegeta, Gobie had been knocked out, for she had hit her head on a rock and Gohan's head had hit against hers at the same time when they were knocked back by Vegeta. All Vegeta had to do was get rid of Gohan and he was sure to win the fight.

Vegeta begins to gather energy to remove Gohan's tail, but before he can do it, Yajirobe cuts into Vegeta's armor across the back with his sword. Vegeta is injured further, and falls to the ground. Yajirobe stands gloating over his fallen opponent, but Vegeta rises again and starts walking toward him. Unable to connect with his sword a second time, Yajirobe tries to apologize to Vegeta, saying his words were meant as a joke. Angry at Yajirobe for having injured him, Vegeta starts beating him up repeatedly.

Goku sees this distraction as an opportunity _'Gobie's knocked out so I have to reach Gohan'_.

Goku instructs a dazed Gohan to look up at the Power Ball currently radiating Blutz Waves. Gohan does, and begins his transformation into a Great Ape. A panicked Vegeta tries to prevent the transformation but to no avail, and Gohan begins to wreak havoc. Being half-human, Gohan is slightly more easily reasoned with as a Great Ape than Goku, and with Krillin and Yajirobe cheering him on, he directs his attacks toward Vegeta. Vegeta focuses all his power into staying clear of Gohan long enough to figure out a way to cut off his tail. None of his efforts even slow Gohan down, however, he finds a chance to remove Gohan's tail with one of his own Destructo Disk. Vegeta fails to get clear of the falling Gohan as he slowly returns to normal, and is crushed under Gohan's massive body. This last blow being more than he could deal with, Vegeta activates his space pod to retrieve him using a small remote control device.

Vegeta's pod becomes active and flies away. Krillin sees it approaching and realizes Vegeta is trying to get away. Crawling towards the pod, Vegeta is angered for letting himself be defeated so badly. Visibly limping, Krillin moves in to eliminate Vegeta with Yajirobe's katana. From his planet, King Kai praises Goku and the others for fighting so valiantly against the evil Saiyans, but makes a remark about them not defeating the worst evil of all. Barely able to move, Vegeta is unable to defend himself against Krillin's attack. However, a telepathic plea from Goku stops Krillin just short of Vegeta's face.

As Vegeta pulls himself inside the pod, Krillin and Goku argue over the wisdom of letting him go. Krillin hopes Goku isn't thinking Vegeta's heart will soften if he is shown mercy, the way it worked with Piccolo. Goku agrees that it won't be the case with Vegeta, but says that seeing him so close to death makes him think what a waste taking his life away would be. Besides, Vegeta is the strongest opponent Goku has ever faced, and after some recovery and more training, his own Saiyan blood will yearn for a rematch. Krillin feels he owes it to Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan to avenge their deaths, but reluctantly allows Vegeta to go, saying that he hopes Goku is right about this decision. Watching over the conversation, King Kai also hopes that Goku is right. Swearing revenge, Vegeta closes the pod and blasts off into space.

As Vegeta's space pod streaks away, Krillin carries the unconscious Gobie and Gohan over to Goku. Bulma's airship arrives, and, upon landing, Chi-Chi bursts out and snatches up her son and daughter. Master Roshi and Bulma attend to Goku, as Korin tells him how proud he is of their efforts. Krillin gives his condolences to Bulma over Yamcha's death. Now that Piccolo and Kami are gone, the Dragon Balls won't work any longer. Bulma becomes distraught and breaks down crying. She verbally attacks Yajirobe, wishing he were dead instead of Piccolo. Korin breaks up the argument, and reminds them that they need to get the wounded heroes some medical attention.

As night falls, Master Roshi and Yajirobe carry Goku up into the airship. Vegeta's artificial moon burns itself out, and they take off. Krillin guides them back to where the bodies of their fallen comrades lay. He tells Bulma not to cry, that there may be a very slim chance of resurrecting their friends. Before he can elaborate, they arrive at the first battleground. The bodies of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Piccolo are loaded into refrigerated coffins; there isn't enough of Chiaotzu's body left to preserve. Everyone grieves over the loss of their friends. Bulma's thoughts are on the happy times she spent with Yamcha. Krillin reflects on how the other three lost their lives.

Gohan and Gobie wake up in their crying mother's arms ''Mommy?'' said Gobie. ''Is that really you?'' finished Gohan.

''Oh my poor babies!'' exclaimed Chi-Chi hugging the twins harder.

''Is Vegete finally gone?'' asked Gohan.

''Yeah, and its all thanks to you two; without you guys's help we would've never been able to finish Vegeta off'' said Krillin.

''Wait where's dad?'' asked Gobie.

''I'm right here Gobie, and Krillin's right, without you and your brother's help we would have never beat him.'' said Goku from where he was laid down.

''Hey now that your kids are all right you could at least show some concern for Goku, he is your husband!'' said Yajirobe to Chi-Chi.

''Are you crazy! If it wasn't for him none of this would've happened to Gohan and Gobie!'' she argued.

''Hey Krillin keep telling us what you were saying about other dragon balls'' said Bulma.

''Oh yeah, well I overheard Vegeta say that if he went to Namek he would be able to use the dragon balls that they had there'' said Krillin.

''I remember that!'' exclaimed Gobie.

''If we can get to Planet Namek we'll be able to wish all our friends back!'' said Gohan and everybody celebrated except Bulma.

''Even if we could get to Namek we have no idea where it is or how long it will take us to get there'' she said.

''Hey wait a minute'' said Goku ''King Kai do you know where planet Namek is?''

''Yes of coarse,...'' said King Kai's voice leaving everybody, except Goku, awestruck.

As King Kai told the other the story of the Namekians, Bulma was calculating on how long it would take to get from earth to Namek. ''We'll never get to Namek!'' exclaimed Bulma.

''What do you mean?'' asked Gobie.

''We know where Namek is right? What's the problem?'' asked Krillin.

''Do you even know how long it would take to get to Namek?! 4339.2516 years!'' said Bulma.

''Maybe not'' said Krillin taking out a remote he had with him ''I picked it up when Vegeta dropped it, with this we might be able to get the other saiyan space pod that was left here and with its advancements we'll get to Namek in no time'' said Krillin.

''Let me see that!'' said Bulma as she took the remote from Krillin's hands. As she looked at it she smiled ''This might actually work!''

With that Gohan and Gobie look at each other both thinking the same thing _'We'll get to see Piccolo again!'_.

Everybody had hope now, and that hope's name was Namek.

* * *

**A/N 2: This took longer then expected. I tried to make it long but I don't know if I did a good job at that. Anyways Review, Lots Of Love or in Japanese 愛がたくさん. ^_^ **


	9. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own dbz. I do however own Gobie.**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back to my old crazy self again, why? It's Christmas! This is going to be a special chapter, two years in the past of the main story line. The twins are 3 years old and with their wish to see Santa, to what extremes will Chi-Chi and Goku go to keep them happy? Well read on and if you don't Z Santa might send a certain Z elf to get you.**

**A/N 2: Me being back to my old crazy self means one thing this chapter is gonna be plain stupid, random and crazy. If you're to mature to see the funniness is crazy don't read on from this point... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

''Mommy? Daddy?'' exclaimed Gobie as she ran around the house looking for her parents. Gobie looked in the kitchen, in her and her brother's room and in her parents room. As she was walking out of her parents room she tumbled upon Gohan who had an evil little grin on his face which made Gobie worry, her brother wasn't one to be planning anything that involved braking rules. ''What's with that look?''

''Well when I was re checking the kitchen I her a sneeze coming from Mommy and Daddy's room.''

''But Gohan I just checked there, they aren't in there.''

''Did you check the closet?''

''No...'' she said as she smirked like her brother ''What's your plan?''

Gohan told her the plan and they both walked into the room. They had gotten pots and pans from the kitchen and where now sitting on their parents bed.

''Hey Gohan since Mommy and Daddy aren't here lets break everything, it'll be fun!'' exclaimed Gobie as she hit the pans to make it sound like they where already destroying the house.

''Good idea Gobie, lets burn down the house while we're at it!'' exclaimed Gohan as he did the same.

As soon as the twins said that the closet door flew open and Chi-Chi came running out. ''Goku the kids are destroying the house! We don't have any money how will we buy a house we'll have to live like cave...! Wait the house isn't destroyed?'' Chi-Chi had finally looked over to the door seeing the demi saiyans trying to run away. ''Gohan! Gobie! Get in here right now! How dare you trick your own mother like that!''

''We're sorry Mommy it's just that we couldn't find your and we were so scared, we thought you left us alone. Isn't that right Gohan?'' said Gobie as Gohan nodded and they both gave her the puppy dog eyes they knew she could never resist.

''It's alright.'' Chi-Chi said.

Gohan lowered his voice so his mom wouldn't hear. ''What about dad?''.

''I got it covered'' said Gobie ''Daddy! We have cake!''

''Cake?! Where! Cake! Cake! I need cake! Give me cake! IfIdon'tgetcakeinthenexttensecondsI willdie!'' said Goku as he rolled out from under the bed and started jumping around the room like crazy.

Gobie sweat dropped ''Dad there is no cake I made it up.''

Goku bent down, grabbed Gobie's elbows and stared her in the eyes with a firm look ''Gobie never in your life joke about cake.''.

Gohan motioned for Goku and Chi-Chi to sit on the bed and they did so but just as he was about to speak Gobie interrupted. ''Wait a minute... Why were you hiding?'' she said.

Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other with eyes wide open.

_*Flash Back*_

Chi-Chi and Goku had been sleeping when they heard two little kids come in to their room and chant...

''We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa! We want Santa!...''

Goku sighed and Chi-Chi slowly asked him ''Are they done?''

''Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa!''

''Nope.''

_*End Of Flash Back*_

''So... Why were you hiding?''

''Oh it's nothing don't worry about it!" said Chi-Chi.

''Ok, so as I was saying we know what we want for Christmas... We wanna see Santa and his elf!'' said Gohan.

''But we already took you to see Santa at mall yesterday.'' said Goku.

''That guy was not Santa. His beard fell of three times'' said Gobie and then counted her fingers ''I think.''

''Fine, but I can't make that happen... Your dad can.'' said Chi-Chi

''Me!''

''Yes you!''

''Fine.''

Later that day...

Goku sat outside on a tree thinking of who he could get to play the elf. ''Um... I got it!''

Goku when to Kame house and knocked on the door he waited and Krillin finally opened the door.

''Hey Goku, long time no see''

''Yeah, can I ask you a favor.''

''Sure what is it''

Goku took the elf costume out from behind his back.

''Oh no way Goku!''

''Please!''

''No way!''

''If you don't do it I'll tell everyone your deepest darkest secrete''

''Oh you wouldn't''

''I think we both know I would''

''Fine!''

The Night Before Christmas... **(No not the story)**

''Gohan, Gobie, come here.'' said Chi-Chi.

Gohan and Gobie walked into the living room to see _Santa _and his _elf._ ''Santa!'' they both exclaimed.

''Yes I am Santa and this is my elf... ugh... Twingle.''

''I never agreed to that name!''

''You have it and you will like it!''

''I thought he'd be taller'' said Gobie managing to further piss off Krillin. **(Gobie's love for pissing off Krillin started at and early age, who knew!)**

''Where are the presents?'' asked Gohan making Goku mentally slap himself.

Goku panicked ''Umm... uhhh... Krillin sucked his thumb until he was 18!''

''Goku! I'm going to kill you!'' said Krilling as he chased Goku all around the room.

''Come on Krillin I'm sorry!"

''Sorry is not gonna cut it Goku!''

''Come on kids back to bed'' said Chi-Chi as she guided Gobie and Gohan back to their room.

''Mommy, why is Twingle trying to kill Santa?'' asked Gobie.

''Oh that's just how they express how much they love each other''

''That's a pretty funny way to do it'' said Gohan.

In The Twin's Room.

Gobie was climbing up to the top bunk in their bunk bed and Gohan was laying down on the lower bunk.

''You know that was Daddy and Krillin right?'' asked Gobie.

''Totally''

* * *

**A/N 3: Hope you guys liked it. Merry Christmas or if you are reading this in another day of the year Merry whatever day that is. As always review. If you wanna give me the best Christmas present ever plz review. And if you review (virtual hug) (^-^) . Lots Of Love!**


End file.
